


You Got Lucky

by sbisque



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: My second video for 'The Killing'. The story my video tells about Detective Stephen Holder and Detective Sarah Linden is made up :)





	You Got Lucky




End file.
